


Fight consequences

by orphan_account



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Demon True Forms, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hugs, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Second Person, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Satan picks a fight with one of his brothers. How MC/Reader reacts to seeing his true form for the first time? And how this could affect their relationship? Will secrets and hidden feelings be revealed?"Reader" doesn't have a specified gender.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Fight consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> It's actually my first work on this website. It's a little one-shot, mostly focused on Satan/Reader relationship and Satan's point of view of himself. Don't hesitate to give me constructive advises it's always useful.  
> Thank's for your time and I hope you will like it!  
> Amber.

You were reading with Satan. Since the beginning of your year at DevilDom, you started to enjoy reading. Especially in the company of the Avatar of Wrath, you always saw him as collected and calm. He would always open his door to you when you needed it. Even if sometimes he was a bit too cautious in his words you knew he cared. So, it was natural that the two of you grew closer. You couldn't clearly define your relationship with him. You did felt physically attracted to him but in your mind personality, past actions, behavior, and hobbies define a person more than her appearance. It was the beginning of the afternoon, you were enjoying your weekend. Studying at the academy was challenging, each peaceful moment was appreciated. Satan was holding you in his arms and reading with you. The historical novel was sitting in your lap, when you were turning the pages you could sometimes feel the demon's hands in your hair. The moment was calm, peaceful. You wish every afternoon were like that. You heard someone knocking at the door of the Wrath's Avatar bedroom. Satan whispered in your left ear:

_"- Love, you will have to move."_

Yes, the pet names were a thing between the two of you. The brothers were always teasing you about it. Satan would glare at them, making them stop. You sighted and move to the edge of the bed letting the blond-haired answering the door. He opened it, you couldn't see the unwanted visitor. Satan was whispering. You didn't understand what was happening. He went outside the room. Probably to discuss in private with the person. You didn't care, you just wanted to enjoy a quiet afternoon. The boys were always mysterious about their pranks. You tried to stay out of their little games most of the time. You put a bookmark marking the page that you were reading and fall back in the pillows. The covers were soft, the mattress was comfortable. The scent of old books didn't bother you anymore. You were used to it. Your eyes started to close when you heard the door shutting with strength. You could almost listen to the walls shaking. Your eyelids opened from the corner of your eyes you would see Satan who seemed upset. He was in his demon true form. You never saw it, you were shocked. You saw Mammon's true form in the past but not satan's. You could practically feel all his anger irradiating the room. Surprisingly you were not afraid of him. His eyes were glowing. The violence in his look made you shiver. You didn't want to be on the other hand of all this hate. When he saw you, he rose his hands a bit and looked at them. His nails were now more like claws. He rushed to the bathroom and locked the door. You pushed yourself on the edge of the bed, putting the book on the nightstand. You tried to call him in vain. You rose on your feet, moving toward the joining door. You put your left hand and your forehead on the wood surface. No sounds were coming from the bathroom. You knocked softly and asked:

_"- Please Satan, open the door._

_\- No, I'm dangerous right now._ \- he answers ashamed.

_\- I know you won't hurt me. Either way, I could use the pact against you. Please let me in"_ \- you begged him.

Under your fingers, you felt the door moved just a couple of centimeters. The little opening was enough. You came in and shut the door behind you. You didn't want to be disturb. You wanted to help him. He seemed calmer than earlier. Satan was sitting on the edge on the bathtub, his elbows on his knees hiding his face in his hands. You kneel in front of him and put your right hand against his. You asked him softly:

_" - Babe, you have to talk to me. Are you hurt?_ \- you asked worriedly.

_\- You aren't scared?_ \- he quietly asks looking straight in your eyes. It was like he was searching for a sign of a lie. You could see the sadness in his eyes and how truly concerned he was.

_\- I'm not scared and should I?_ \- you answered smiling.

_\- I'm a monster."_ \- he murmured to you.

You moved your hand in his hair touching his horns. You whispered to him:

_"- You are magnificent, my love. You are so strong and beautiful. I feel ... safe with you._ \- you admitted.

_\- I don't want to scare you. - he wasn't looking at you anymore. His voice felt more distant._

_\- With you looking like that, it makes me want to spend the rest of my life by your side."_ \- you confessed.

You just confessed your true feelings to him. You didn't think it will be this soon but it was too late now. Everything seemed to stop around you. He looked shocked, looking at you as your face was holding the answer of the universe. Suddenly, the wrath's avatar put his hands under your knees and to put you on his laps. He hugged you with strength like he was scared that you would disappear. You could fee through your pact how happy and relieved he was. You will ask for more explanation about what happened. At the moment, you were just enjoying Satan's hug. You put your hands around him, feeling small in comparison. You could feel his right hand toying with your hair and his other hand putting you close to him. He whispered to you :

_" - I love you, too."_


End file.
